World Cruice: the reality/Castings
'Hola ' Aqui te inscribes para World Cruice: the reality, 16 cupos, 8 chicas y 8 chicos. Porfavor lean bien las mormas antes de inscribirse. Normas Nombre: Su nombres Hogar: en que ciudad viven (tiene que ser de pokémon. Cualquier región esta disponible) Sprite: su sprite Acompañante: Un pokémon no legendario Gustos: que le gusta Disgustos: que no le gusta Personalidad: como son mentalmente Miedo: a que le temen Firma: su firma de usuario Y ya esta Actualización: 'quedan cupos para dos chicos, porfavor inscribanse!! A partir de ahora inscribanse, PORFAVOR! Chicos Germán: Nombre: ''Germán Hogar: Ciudad Puntaneva, Sinnoh Sprite: Archivo:Oro_OcPa.png Acompañante: Archivo:Typhlosion_NB_brillante.png Gustos: Las batallas, el tipo planta,electrico y fuego. Y Leer '' Disgustos: Los presumidos y los que tratan mal a los pokemon. Personalidad: ''Amistosos y amigable. Adora a los pokemon y los trata con amistad. Es bueno con las batallas ya que tiene buenas estrategias. Miedo: Abejas/Beedrills Firma: [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ']]~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~' 01:53 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Alonso Nombre: ''Alonso Hogar: Pueblo Hojas gemelas Sprite: Archivo:Luisinal_sprite.png Acompañante: Archivo:Buizel_OCPA_hembra.png Gustos: La música ,el arroz y la ensalada Disgustos: El pescado Personalidad: Bueno ,amigable y amistoso Miedo: a las alturas '' Firma:Archivo:Mini_murcielago_de_Luxalonso.jpg Vivan los vampiros Y los murcielagos Sangre aquí!! Archivo:Nota_gif_de_Luxalonso.gif 01:46 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Yo Nombre: Fer/Ferbus Hogar:Pueblo Primavera,Johto Sprite: Archivo:Ferbus_ropa_para_salir.png Acompañante: Archivo:Riolu_NB.gif Gustos: entrenar,las batallas y los pokémon...(y la pizza!!!!! *-*) Disgustos: los que maltratan a sus pokémon Personalidad: es alegre,simpatico y muy activo Miedo: Archivo:Sharpedo_OCPA.png Firma: Fer aligator 04:26 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Shadow Nombre:Shadow Hogar:Pueblo primavera Jotho Sprite:Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png Acompañante:Archivo:Totodile_OCPA.png Gustos:Entrenar a sus pomes y llevarse bien con ellos. Personalidad:Amigable y simpatico Disgustos:Caerle mal a la gente. Miedos:los migthyena (creo que se escribe asi) Firma:--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow'']]·''[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 15:42 2 ene 2011 (UTC) yop xDEditar sección Nombre: Ivi Raiker Hogar: Pueblo Lavanda Sprite: http://images.wikia.com/pokeespectaculos/es/images/4/4a/Medium_DP.png Acompañante: http://images.wikia.com/pokeespectaculos/es/images/3/3d/Yanmega_OCPA.png Gustos: Jugar a la DS, combatir y volar a la espalda de su yanmega Disgustos: Los chistes malos, las lentejas y el fuego en abundancia. Perso: Siempre riendo, muy hiperactivo y sereno. Miedo: El fuego. Firma: Lumineon, Eevee, Cranidos yo ewe (si todavia alcanzo xD) Nombre:Jose Sprite:Archivo:Javier Jose Takishima.png Acompañante:Archivo:Swampert OCPA.png Hogar:Ciudad Hiunn Gustos:Jugar wii y jugar con swampert Disgustos:Los sceptile y las hojas U_U Perso:Chhistoso gracioso xD y cuidadoso e_e Miedo:Las hojas y sceptile xD Firma:--JA 17:30 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Chicas Giovi Nombre: Giovi Hogar: Ciudad Jubileo, Sinnoh Sprite: Archivo:Iris NB.png Acompañante: Archivo:Dewgong NB.png Gustos: Cantar Disgustos: MENTIRAS! Personalidad: Loca, bueno ya me conocen, carismatica ewe Miedo: a volar Firma: [[Usuario:Pokiity12|☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 01:46 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Kari Nombre: ''Kari Hogar: Pueblo Primavera, Johto Sprite: Archivo:White_NB.png Acompañante: Archivo:Vaporeon_NB.png Gustos: las piscinas, la comida china e italiana Disgustos: Las enchiladas, las mentiras, etc Personalidad: Alegre, amable y muy activa. Miedo: los Houndoom Firma: -- [[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 21:11 01 ene 2011 (UTC) YO Nombre: Lily Hogar: Pueblo hojas gemelas,Sinnoh Sprite: Archivo:Sora.png Acompañante: Archivo:Glaceon NB.png Gustos: Las albercas, y la comida italiana Disgustos: La comida china y el mar Personalidad: alegre y amable Miedo: A los Ariados Firma: 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 01:50 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Rei Nombre: Rei Hogar: Ciudad Petalia, Hoenn Sprite: Archivo:Bluex.png Acompañante: Archivo:Blaziken_OCPA.png Gustos: Onigiri y los gatos x3 Disgustos: La crema (?) Personalidad: Amigable y tierna (?) Miedo: Arañas ._. Firma: Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 02:22 2 ene 2011 (UTC) yo x3 Nombre: Adriana Rios Hogar: publo kanoko/teselia Sprite: Archivo:Adriana_grande_orginal.png Acompañante: Archivo:Daikenki_NB.png Gustos: le gusta tocar la flauta le parece tranquilizante Disgustos: que la interrumpa ensayando Personalidad: es una chica inteligente alegre y audaz pero es un poco infantil e hiperactiva Miedo: le teme a quedarse sola o enterrada viva ewe Firma: Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 03:25 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Se puede? =3 Nombre: Annie Ember Hogar: Pueblo Hojaverde Sprite: Archivo:Anabel2.png Acompañante: Archivo:Kirlia NB.png Gustos: Tocar la flauta travesera, cantar y la comida italiana Disgustos: Los mankey, el huevo y las mates Personalidad: Dulce e inocente, un poco ingenua, le cae bien a todo el mundo =3 Miedo: Los mankey ewe Firma: --Annie 15:49 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Yo Nombre: Cheryl Hogar: Ciudad corazonada - Sinnho Sprite: archivo:Cheryl sprite.png acompañante: archivo:Pikachu OCPA.png Gustos: comida mexicana, animales Disgustos: gnete que contamina Perso: es buena amiga y divertida Miedo: gengar o_o Firma: [[User:Pika...|'''''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|''New]][[Nightmare of magic|Jear...]] 17:14 2 ene 2011 (UTC) ¿Y yo? Nombre: ''Cata Hogar: Villa Raíz (Hoenn) Sprite: Archivo:Cata_nueva.png Acompañante: Archivo:Gardevoir_rosa_by_Catalina24.png (Si no se puede que sea uno brillante) Gustos: El sushi, cantar, la música, tocar guitarra electrica *o*, Rodar por el piso o la cama ^w^, dibujar, lo lindo Disgustos: El pescado, la carne, que le digan que se ve mayor, que no le den dulces Personalidad: Infantil, Amable, alocada, algunas veces se enoja y se pone mandona (Mucho más con los hombres) Miedo: Ella dice que nada, pero las arañas. '' Firma: Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 17:35 2 ene 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif gracias :3 Nombre: lucas Hogar: Jhoto Sprite: Archivo:Senri_ecologico.png Acompañante: Archivo:Umbreon_OCPA.png Gustos: es vegetariano y le gusta mucho el helado y su la´ptop Disgustos: el maltrato animal (o pokemon en este caso ewe), y la carne xP Personalidad: amistoso, apolla a sus amigos siempre, masi siempre esta feliz Miedo: a los sharpedos Firma: 'Hurracane of spirits Need my Help?' 21:59 2 ene 2011 (UTC)'' ''What The Hell? ''Nombre: King Hogar: Ishuu/Teselia/Unova/Como se llame ewe Sprite: Archivo:Drake_Sprite_New.png Acompañante: Archivo:Mijumaru_NB.png Gustos: La cancion What The Hell y la musica. Disgustos: El ritmo vallenato xD Personalidad: ewe la que pongo en casi todas las novelas/realitys xD Miedo: Drapion Firma: [[User:KingDragon 5|''King...]] ● [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|Happy New Year!! '']] 22:08 2 ene 2011 (UTC)